Riding Around the City
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph and Chloe ride around the city and make a couple stops along the way.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Riding Around the City**

Sixteen year old Mikey was in the kitchen cooking pizza. Once the pizza was done, he brought it out to the entertainment area where Donny was sitting on the sofa.

"Ready for the sci-fi movie marathon?" Donny asked. He had already set up the drinks.

"As ready as can be," Mikey declared, setting the pizza on the table and sitting down next to his brother.

"We have the whole lair to ourselves for a while."

"Especially since Leo and Splinter are visiting April and Casey and Raph is taking Chloe for a ride on his Shell Cycle."

Mikey and Donny went through the sci-fi DVDs and selected one to start. Mikey put it in the player and Donny started it.

* * *

Raph and nine year old Chloe Calls were riding through the city on the Shell Cycle. Raph asked, "How are you doing back there?"

"Feels like a breeze," Chloe replied, tightening her hold on Raph.

"How would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

"I'd like that."

"Then let's head over."

"I'm with you."

Raph and Chloe continued riding until they reached Mrs. Morrison's apartment. Raph parked the Shell Cycle and he and Chloe headed for the door and knocked a couple times.

"I came by to see how you were, Mrs. Morrison," Raph said when Mrs. Morrison opened the door. "I also brought a friend along."

"Great to see you," Chloe said.

"Chloe Calls?" Mrs. Morrison inquired.

"That's right," Chloe confirmed.

"How do you two know each other?" Raph inquired.

"My grandparents are friends with Mrs. Morrison," Chloe replied.

"Please come in," Mrs. Morrison invited. Raph and Chloe stepped inside and Mrs. Morrison shut the door.

* * *

Mrs. Morrison, Raph, and Chloe were chatting with each other. They were also having hot tea and hanging out with Mrs. Morrison's cat Lucy.

"Did my grandparents mention that I'm living with them?" Chloe asked.

"They did and I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your parents," Mrs. Morrison replied sincerely.

"I appreciate your condolences," Chloe said sincerely. "My grandparents are wonderful but I do miss my parents."

"Understandable," Mrs. Morrison said. "I've spent time with your parents and they were a joy just like you."

"How long have you been friends with Chloe's grandparents?" Raph asked.

"I met them in the park several years ago and they told me they were expecting," Mrs. Morrison replied.

"Dad," Chloe said.

"That's right," Mrs. Morrison confirmed.

Raph and Chloe continued to chat with Mrs. Morrison. Eventually, the two of them stood up.

"We should get going now," Raph said.

"It was great seeing you," Chloe said sincerely.

"Glad both of you stopped by," Mrs. Morrison said warmly. "Hope you'll visit again soon."

"We will," Raph promised.

"Bye for now," Chloe said and then she and Raph left. Mrs. Morrison sat down and started petting Lucy who just sat down on her lap.

* * *

Leo and Splinter were chatting with April O'Neil and Casey Jones when they heard a knock at the window. Leo went over and let Chloe and Raph inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Leo inquired.

"We were riding around the city and we thought we'd stop here for a bit," Raph replied.

"Great to see you, Raph," Casey said enthusiastically. "And you, too, Chloe."

"Same here, Casey," Raph said.

"You want to stay for a bit?" April asked Chloe and Raph.

"Sure," Chloe agreed and then she and Raph sat down with Leo on the sofa.

"How was your ride around the city so far?" Splinter asked Chloe and Raph.

"Raph and I went to visit Mrs. Morrison," Chloe replied.

"The elderly blind lady?" Leo inquired.

"That's right," Raph replied. "She's friends with Chloe's grandparents and she also knew Chloe's parents. Not to mention Chloe."

April excused herself and left the apartment. She came back a few minutes later with a couple boxes of pizza and a sushi tray and put them on the table.

"Dinner is served," April announced as she handed Splinter the sushi tray which he accepted. "Raph, Chloe, do you want to have some pizza before you have to leave?"

"Sure," Chloe agreed.

"Count me in," Raph said.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey and Donny were watching sci-fi movies while eating pizza. They were currently watching a movie about an alien who tries to make friends on earth but has trouble since the people are scared of the way he looks.

"I feel bad for the alien since humans are scared of his looks," Mikey said unhappily.

"Instead of trying to get to know the alien, the humans run from him in terror because of his looks," Donny said unhappily. "I wish humans wouldn't judge others on how they look. Some humans may look disfigured on the outside but that doesn't mean that they can't be nice. In fact, lots of disabled people are really nice and try not to let their disabilities affect them."

"Donny, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mikey."

"Would you pass me the tissue box?" Mikey asked, his voice breaking.

"Sure," Donny agreed, passing Mikey the tissue box after getting a few tissues for himself.

* * *

Later, Raph and Chloe were cruising through the city on the Shell Cycle. They stopped once they reached Chloe's grandparents' house.

"Thanks for the ride around the city," Chloe said gratefully.

"No problem," Raph said sincerely.

"I really enjoyed myself."

"Glad to hear that since I did, too."

"Night, Raph."

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe and Raph wrapped their arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and then released each other. After Chloe went inside, Raph took off on his Shell Cycle.

* * *

Raph entered the lair and noticed that Mikey and Donny were on the sofa snuggled up together and sleeping. He also noticed a bunch of used tissues all over the sofa so he picked them up and tossed them in the wastebasket.

Just then, Leo entered the lair, went into the dojo, and came back out with a large blanket. He used the blanket to cover up Mikey and Donny who tightened their hold on each other.

"Glad you and Chloe stopped by April's place," Leo said as Splinter entered the lair.

"Same here," Raph said. Splinter nodded in agreement and headed for his room.

"You think Mikey and Donny would mind if we joined them?"

"I like the idea of a slumber party."

Leo sat down next to Donny and Raph sat down next to Mikey. The four turtles snuggled up together under the large blanket.

* * *

A little later, Splinter saw the turtles sleeping on the sofa snuggled up together under a large blanket. He made sure that the turtles were covered fully with the blanket and then kissed each turtle on the forehead.

"I love you so much, my sons," Splinter said with a smile. Then he headed for his room while the turtles continued sleeping.

The End


End file.
